Deathly Shadows
by TheLastNephalem
Summary: You may think Arkham Asylum is a hell on earth where only the wicked and insane reside in the bowels of the madhouse. But you are so very wrong there is one person who has lived there her whole life among the villains of Arkham. Watch her as her life changes as she goes is put into Arkham City
1. Night out on the Town

Summary: You may think Arkham Asylum is a hell on earth where only the wicked and insane reside in the bowels of the madhouse. But you are so very wrong there is one person who has lived there her whole life among the villains of Arkham. Her name is Kate Dawson and this is her story.

_ANALYSIS REPORT_

_NAME: KATE DAWSON _

_ALIAS: THE DEATHLY SHADOW, THE TIMELORD, ARKHAM'S ANGEL_

_D.O.B: UNKNOWN (GUESSED AGE IS EARLY TO TWENTIES)_

_PARENTS: UNKNOWN_

_PLACE OF RESIDENCE: ARKHAM ASYLUM (HIDEOUT IS UNKNOWN)_

_RACE: ITALIAN AMERICAN (CONDUIT_

_HISTORY: KATE DAWSON WAS FOUND IN ARKHAM ASYLUM WITH NO WITNESS ON HOW SHE ARRIVED THERE. TAKEN BY THE STAFF SHE WAS THEN RAISED AT THE ASYLUM. KATE ALWAYS KNEW HOW TO GET TO THE PRISONOR SECTION OF THE JAIL FROM UNKNOWN PLACES. SOON ALL RESIDENTS KNEW HER AND WAS TAKEN CARE OF BY MANY WELL KNOWN CRIMINALS BEING JOKER, POISON IVY, HARLEY QUINN, CATWOMAN, TWO-FACE AND MANY OTHERS. DURING HER TEENAGE YEARS KATE UNDERGOED RUTHELESS TREATMEANT BY THE STAFF DOING THERE CHORES AND OTHER THINGS. THE PRISONERS SAW THIS AND EVERYTIME SHE WAS HURT BY THE GUARDS THE NEXT DAY THEY WOULD SHOW UP DEAD. _

_ABILITIES: QUANTUM CONDUIT- POWER TO MANIPULATE QUANTUM ENERGY. EXAMPLES INCLUDE MANIPULATION OF TIME, SPACE, AND GRAVITY. HAS EXPERT HAND TO HAND COMBAT. ENHANCED STRENTH, DURABILITY, AND HEALING._

_ITEMS ON POSSEIONS: ONE 45. PISTOL, 1 BLACK STEEL BO STAFF, ONE BAG CONTAING A SAMSUNG GALAXY S4, A PACK OF 5 GUM SOLSTICE, MAKEUP KIT, AND TAZER. ONE PLAYSTATION VITA CONTAING ONE ASSASSINS CREED LIBERATION._

_END OF REPORT_

Shadow looked at her cell she could get out any time she wants to this was for her amusement. It all started when Black Mask called for a job steal some diamonds from the jeweler and drop them off nothing she has done before. But no this time Batman thought a jewel robber was important.

"GET BACK" He yells as he chases her across the roof tops

"No way Bat!" She turns around and freezes him in space for a minute enough time for her to get away from him. But he had brought back up with him as they everyone knew not one person could catch the Deathly Shadow. The people Gotham thought her as a fairy tale or a boogey man. To the underground of Gotham she was regarded as one of the most fearsome mercenary in the game. Siding with no one but having connections to all.

"Nightwing? He brought you here?" Nightwing throws a punch which she easily dodges and manages to planting a gravity bomb on his side and letting it go off making him fly off in the distance. As she quantum tunneled out of the area she immediately found the drop spot but getting shortly taking down by Batman.

"Hey let go of me! I got rights you know!" She told the man as he placed the cuffs on her and took her to the GCPD. Now since you're caught up let's watch her escape.

She snaps the cuffs on her and looks around making sure they're no guards around. As she slips through the cell she tries to find her stuff.

"Where is it aha!" Shadow says to herself as she finds the supply room with her stuff.

"Hey you! What are y-"Shadow froze him in place she got her stuff from the container.

"Noisy people you are I'll keep you like that till I'm gone give Gordon a kiss for me will ya?" Shadow slips through the windows putting on a hood she found from the closet blending herself in the only thing being her blue, white, and grey leggings as she walked through the Gotham streets heading to her home.

**a/n: Hope you enjoy and stick around for Deathly Shadows adventure's in Gotham. And for your info this is Arkham City but like in another universe. Into the Batman line. Please review, favorite, and follow. This is LastNephalem Out.**


	2. You can't save everyone Bruce

Kate was walking on the edges of rooftops not trying to fall when Batman appeared. He's been chasing her for a while since she had escaped jail but in all honestly he knew that wasn't going to hold her.

"Hey Bats" She said without even looking behind her still moving on the edge

"You need to come with me" Batman said to her sternly

"No" Kate said back quickly

"Excuse me? I wasn't asking I was telling" He was getting annoyed at her and she found that hilarious. The Dark Knight the big bad boogeyman of Gotham who brought down Joker, Two Face, Riddler, and many others could not get her

"Tell me Bruce is it frustrating that you can't get me. It must really irk you knowing that every night I'm still free and you can't catch me" No response from the Bat. 1 for Shadow, 0 for Batman

Batman comes in front of me and stops me "Shadow you need to be taken in. People don't understand your powers, we haven't seen a metahuman with your abilities" I scoff at his remark. Metahuman was it my fault that I was captured by those fucking aliens and tortured. I didn't ask for it and they certainly didn't ask to be reverted back into babies. But c'mon that would've been funny for anyone.

"You know I could leave right now. Open up a Time Vortex and just go through or back hell even just popping up somewhere else. I'm not doing anything wrong Bat's and don't worry your identity and your little sidekicks identities are safe with me. As I was about to jump Batman caught on to my arm

"Lex Luthor is after you. Circe is after you. Every villain is after you, if you come with us you'll be safe from then"

"Not in Gotham this is my home and the villains here are my family" I said to him "You didn't save me when I needed you the most. When I was young you promised me that you would protect me and you still didn't. Is this some kind of retribution for you? That saving me now will make up for not saving me back then? No no you fucked up and you live with that decision with the rest of your life like I have to do with mine" I manage to slip out of his grip and fall. Opening a portal I fall through it heading home not wanting to think about that night.

**A.N: Just wanna thank LillithoftheNight for the much needed support. Decided to get out of my writers block for my main story and do this. If I feel its needed I'll update more tonight. Thank you for reading and a question. Should I move this to young justice fanfiction? Since I am pulling it from here it really don't make since if write this in Arkham fanfics. I don't know I'll decide later. Thank you for reading please favorite, follow and review. That's all and this is LastNephalem out.**


End file.
